


Stand Up Guy

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating, fond exasperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Gus mans the door every year for a reason.





	Stand Up Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

Gus mans the door every single Halloween. This is his idea (“You’ll eat all of the candy, Shawn!” “Oh, like you won’t!”), if only because Shawn spends forty hours trying to get his costume together and loses track of time.

They wear matching costumes, naturally.

This year, they’re Azraphael and Crowley, because Shawn had insisted and Gus proclaimed he looked good in a suit and with a halo hovering over his head. There had been bumps along the way; trying to find a powdered wig had been murder, and Shawn, wearing sunglasses indoors, kept trying to walk like Crowley and scaring the heck out of Mister Fluffles, their rabbit.

That was another reason why Gus was manning the door. Shawn’s British accent was anachronistic! He sounded like a chimneysweep.

“The rain in Spain does NOT fall mainly in the plain,” Gus had said as Shawn practiced his elecution for the day – stark naked in their bedroom, which was a happy distraction but the horrible accent still threatened to kill Gus’ boner.

But not all the way, never all the way.

Gus supposed it was worthwhile to trade off sitting next to the door in his very natty white suit listening to “The Monster Mash” being extrapolated with “Don’t Stop Me Now” to see Shawn be happy – to be happy himself, happy-eating more than a few of the full bars they’d bought to give out to the trick or treaters. And if he and Shawn gave into their impulses – jumping out of the bushes to scare latecomers, TPing Lassiter’s car – well, that was just the spirit of the season. And also of true love, as Shawn would firmly insist.

And it was sort of endearing how into lip-synching Queen Shawn was. He and Mr. Fluffles spinning around in circles together to the beat of a drum.

When the moon was high and his stomach was full of the sweets he craved – and his boyfriend’s lips pressed to his cheek – then it was worth everything.


End file.
